My Life
by vampirehamster
Summary: My second story, I hope it's okay. Rate T because I'm still paranoid. AU Begins before the series in canon, but it will eventually split and become interesting to say the least... I hope you like it! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go, second fic!**

**I just wanted to get this up here before my Mock School-Leaving exams start, tomorrow... After that I'll be on here a bit as I will be off school for a week but I'll be in Italy so I don't know about internet connection... But I'll see what I can do. Then I'll have to worry about the results which will be sent out about 3 weeks after, I may then have laptop privileges revoked, but don't worry I'll keep up to date on my phone so I can reply and stuff...**

**Anyway, enough about me on to the story, see you at the bottom!**

They said I was insane but I don't care, their standards don't matter to me anymore. I have my own standards of morality now. I realise that now, I should have broken off from them ages ago, when I first realised that I was no longer fully human.

I haven't been fully human for a long time now.

It all happened a long time ago when I was 14. I was happy then. I had two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, with whom I did everything. My parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, were two of the worst ghost hunters in the world, they probably still are I haven't seen them in a long time, most of their inventions didn't work, and if they did it was never for very long. Usually Jack sat or spilled something sticky on them before they were even tested. I also had an older sister, Jazz. While she usually just bored me with her psychobabble, she wanted to be a psychologist when she got older and enjoyed testing the knowledge that she gained from the huge tomes of psychology literature she read, we actually got along pretty well for teenaged siblings.

But one day it all changed, Sam somehow convinced me to venture inside one of my parent's new inventions, a malfunctioning portal to the ghost zone (a place that I didn't even believe existed at the time) in the lab in the basement of my home. As I walked in I managed to trip over a loose wire on the ground and had to steady myself against the wall of the machine and in doing so pressed the on button which my father had stupidly located inside the machine. Somehow the machine turned on, with me still inside. Sam said that all she saw was a blinding green light and heard me screaming, but I saw, heard and felt so much more. I saw twisting spirals of varying shades of green and purple, sometimes interspersed with blinding white light. I heard the screams of the suffering and, when the white light was in view, I could hear nothing but peaceful silence. Through all this I could feel nothing but searing pain, it felt like I was being cut open, bits of my DNA taken out and replaced, then sewn up again, I didn't know how right I was.

Then the light faded and I blacked out.

When I came to all I could see was Sam leaning over me and by the look of pure horror on her face I could tell that something was wrong. I tried to sit up but she forced me to stay down and thrust a mirror in my face. I turned to look at her, confused at what she wanted me to do, but in doing so saw a flash of white in the mirror's surface which distracted me long enough to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. At first I couldn't believe it was me, the reflection had glowing green eyes and white hair, but looking past that I could see signs that I was still me, like the hairstyle the now white hair was styled in was definitely me, so were the bags around the eyes from many sleepless nights playing doom with Tucker and the pimple on my cheek that I had spent all night last night fretting over. Having decided I'd seen enough, Sam moved away the mirror, stood up and reached out a hand to help me up. I smiled at the gesture, shook my head and placed my hand on the ground to stand up unaided, but… my hand went through it, and I slammed face first into the lab floor.

After the initial shock had passed I removed my hand from the floor and saw that it had become tangible once more, and again made to stand up, this time with more success. Looking over at Sam I saw that the horrified expression, which had briefly disappeared while I looked into the mirror, had returned. I shot her a questioning look before braving a glance at my body. The hazmat suit I had worn into the portal was still there, minus my Dad's grinning face which Sam had removed before I entered the portal, but now the colours were inverted. While I had once been wearing a white suit with black gloves, belt and boots, the boots, gloves and belt were now white and the suit itself now black, but I had little time to ponder the colour change as my feet disappeared and turned into a tail, frankly it looked a bit like a ghost. I yelped, lucky my parents weren't home, I was dead. I was a ghost. I didn't know how I would explain this to them. Who was I kidding, I couldn't explain this to them. If they saw me like this they'd probably try to 'rip me apart molecule by molecule' first and ask questions later, probably while, ironically, spouting nonsense about protecting their son and daughter from the likes of me, but as these thoughts were whirling around in my mind, the most amazing thing happened. In a flash of white light two glowing rings appeared around my waist, slowly they travelled up and down my body before blinking out of existence again, leaving behind me gaping at my now human body. I didn't have long to ponder this though as I once again felt the pain of my head hitting the ground as I passed out, again.

This time I came to in my bedroom, staring at the patterned blue wallpaper, I turned over to meet the anxious eyes of my mother and father. For a moment I had forgotten what had happened, but then the memories returned to me in a flurry of fleeting images, the blinding light, the searing pain, Sam's face, my face, my tail. I was a ghost. My mother then noticed that I had woken up and tapped my father's shoulder as he did not seem to have noticed quite yet.

I sat up, trying to convey the fact that I was okay through my expression, as my vocal chords did not seem to want to work. This did not seem to comfort my parents as their expressions did not change. They seemed to want an explanation, which I gave to them, leaving out my apparent ghostly status. I told them that I wanted to test the Fenton portal; I went in and turned it on, tripped over a cable and somehow knocked myself out. My father seemed to accept this explanation, but my mother was smarter than him, she required a little more persuasion but soon she relented, accepting my explanation as fact.

After that the evening passed as normal as any other, I had dinner with my parents and sister, Sam had gone home while I was out and I knew I'd have some explaining to do the following day, then, after completing my homework, I went to bed. I didn't realise then that it would be one of the last times that I would actually complete my homework before it was due…

The next morning however was far from normal, I woke up floating inches above my bed, though when I realised this I came crashing down upon the mattress, painfully. Then as I was getting dressed my clothes kept falling through my limbs as they went intangible, but I finally managed to get dressed and downstairs to breakfast. My father and sister were sitting at the table, my father eating a mound of pancakes drenched in syrup and reading the morning's paper, my sister eating a bowl of cereal with her head buried in some psychology related book. My mother was, as usual, rushing around the kitchen in her usual manner with a cup of coffee in one hand, and bread destined to become my sister's lunch in the other. They all failed to look up and notice me as I walked in. I grabbed my usual breakfast of a slice of toast from the centre of the table; still nobody looked up or even glanced in my direction, and rushed out the door. It wasn't until I was outside that I realised that I was, in fact, invisible. Once I realised his though, I slowly regained visibility, I really hoped this wouldn't continue through the day. I didn't know how I'd explain it to everyone, least of all the accident yesterday to Sam.

I arrived at school early for once, by early I mean just before the bell. I wasn't a bad student, B average and I wasn't in trouble much, at least not back then. Thankfully Sam was absent so I did not have to answer any awkward questions. Tucker was never very observant so he did not notice anything off. Nothing abnormal happened during school and I managed to ditch Tucker on the way home by bribing him with a promise to play doom online with him once my homework was done. He couldn't have been gone 5 minutes when a wisp of blue smoke left my mouth and I shivered. I heard a crash behind me and turned to see a small blue man floating inches off the ground clutching a box to his chest protectively. He was wearing overalls, a shirt and a cap in a slightly darker shade of blue than his skin; because he was floating I concluded that he was a ghost. As I stared at him I felt a chill running along my body and looked down to see that I had resumed the form that I had seen the day before after the accident with the portal. He seemed not to have seen me yet so I yelled and he turned to face me, surprise evident on his face.

**Hello, me again. We're at the bottom. I hope you liked it, if you did don't hesitate to review to tell me what you liked so I can do more. If you didn't, then review anyway so I know what I did wrong and can correct it.**

**The button that makes me happy is down there somewhere beneath this, please press it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of my kind reviewers, Oak Leaf Ninja and sapphireswimming, and to everyone else who has read this fic.

I'm sorry people but I honestly can't continue it.

My computer deleted most of my stuff, including the other chapters of this, and I honestly have no motivation to continue them, they were pretty crap anyway so I doubt you'll miss them…

If anyone would like to continue it in my absence just message me to tell me that you want to. Anyone can I don't particularly care, but I will be reading it, so feel free to change anything!

I'll be continuing to write This Is My Life Now though, so you can look forward to updates of that coming soon to the computer, or other electronic device capable of connecting to the internet, near you.


End file.
